Toll Road
How Toll Road joined the Tourney An expert at crushing windpipes and blowing things up, Toll Road is a close friend of Hale Caesar and a demolitions and grappling expert. Toll Road assists the Expendables in rescuing hostages on the Gulf of Aden, Somalia. When discussing the job Mr. Church hired them for, Barney Ross said to Toll Road that he's an unusual guy and will always have unusual problems. Toll Road took this offensively feeling that he was referring to his ear; and told the story of why he has a cauliflower ear, according to Toll Road this was caused because he wrestled in college, common injury associated with the sport is trauma to the ear, which if not treated properly forms cauliflower ear. Toll Road later participated in the mission to rescue Sandra. At the end he successfully defeated Dan Paine as well as killing him by throwing him into a lit fire. He along with the other members rescuing the Chinese Billionaire in Nepal, Asia. Afterwards, he with team going to retrieving item in Albania after Barney Ross's have requested Mr. Church by threatening them after stolen millions from him during the last mission in Vilena. In the end, the mission failed after another mercenary group called the Sang exchange the Item for Billy "The Kid" only to discover be stab dead by Jean Vilain after giving them the device. He feels grief after Billy "The Kid" is dead and along with the rest of the group, swears revenge against the wrongdoers. Ultimately, the mission was accomplished as the weapons grade plutoinum secure and avenge Billy's death. When the mission is over. He and his team share a last toss to the deceased kid, may he rest in peace as the team returning back to their home-town for the next upcoming mission. While recovering evidence that could incriminate a former Nazi colonel, he learns the Neo Nazi group plans to nerve gas a colony of turkeys. Among the turkeys is a female one named Jenny. How to unlock #Defeat Puppet Master in Classic Mode with Hale Caesar then finish Classic Mode. #Play 931 matches For both methods, you must fight Toll Road at the Denzali Train. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Toll Road by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 600 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Toll Road, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Expendables Demolition and grappling combat expert, Toll Road!" He will be seen left of Xion, right of T-1000, below Teach and above Dairou. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left hand out while holding his M4A1 Carbine. After the announcer calls his name Fires two M4A1 shots then reaches out his left hand and closes it as the camera zooms saying "Grandpa's about to crush your windpipe." Special Moves M4A1 Carbine (Neutral) Toll Road shoots his M4A1 Carbine at the opponent. He'll need to reload after using 40. Pressing A while firing will allow toll Road to utilize Heckler & Koch AG-C grenade launcher. Suplex Bomb (Side) Toll Road grabs his opponent, then does a German suplex, then leaps back power bombing the opponent into the ground. Tacking Izuna (Up) Toll Road roll jumps into the air. If anyone in midair is too close, he will grab and spin with the opponent until he slams him/her into the ground. Grenade Double (Down) Toll Road throws two hand grenades at the opponent. Cluster Bomb (Hyper Smash) Toll Road throws a set of bombs onto the field. Four seconds later, the bombs give off multiple explosions, rapidly hitting opponents and blowing them away. Greatest Death Bomber (Final Smash) Toll Road reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he puts the opponent in a Fireman's Carry and slams him/her, then does a piledriver, then a German suplex, then does an arm bar, then twists the opponent's leg, then does a body slam, then wires an explosive to the opponent, then finishes by jumping into the air with the opponent, and Izuna drops the opponent, setting off the explosive and knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Toll Road pushes his open hand out and kicks a grenade out. After it explodes, he says "Damn, that's cool!" #Toll Road juggles some grenades, then catches them in his left hand and says "Boom! Fire in the hole!" #Toll Road does a turning kick, then closes his hands and does an uppercut saying "Leaving with am arm broken?" On-Screen Appearance Toll Road jumps off a motorcycle and says "Let's go blow things up!" Trivia *Toll Road's rival is Mr. Reggie's love interest and a female turkey, Jenny. *Toll Road shares his German voice actor with Ghiaccio, Sniper Kaname Hagiri, Steelix and Rollanratl. *toll Road shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Shew, Gargamel and Fowler. Category:The Expendables characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Unlockable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters